Come What May
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: "'I will return to you, my sweet Italy! I promise I will return' He had said before his body melded with the fiery sun, the streaks on my pale face gleaming with the reflection of the boy who is, and always will be, my only love." HRE/Chibitalia and Ger/Ita. Will be drawn out into another chapter, if it doesn't get too monotonous. Slash in the next chapter. Just a kiss no worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward: **  
**I based this story on the song "Come What May" from the movie *italics* Moulin Rouge, mostly because of the history of HRE and Chibitalia (if you accept the theory HRE = Germany, which a theory is something that's proven so why am I asking this question) but I just though I should write a cute story for once and yeah my first fluffy story and first mulit-chapter fic so I'm sorry if it's terrible and please tell me how to improve! ****_Ciao~_**

_**While reading/before reading this story, listen to "Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. It is sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman.**_

_"Never knew...I could feel like this...Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss...everyday I love you more than this..."_

_I can not explain this feeling I have inside, the nervousness and the anxiousness bubbling inside my heart, the heat rushing to my face and the warmness of her skin against mine. _

_"Listen to my heart, can you hear, it sings..."_

_It is all so different to me; so new and terrifying that I can not hope to capture her heart in this way. It is curious how she still seems to love me, and call my name after I have abruptly left her so many times. _

_"...Tellin' me to give you everything!"_

_And how she says my name; it sends a prickling sensation up my spine and causes my words to be garbled before they even leave my mouth. Is this what they speak of? The people and the gods above? Yes, yes it must be-_

_Love._

_I love her. I love her, my heart thumps so loud I fear it will burst forth from my chest, and my body trembles with the force of my blood rushing through my veins._

_Yes. This is love._

_"Holy Rome!" The voice chimes and my heart stops in my chest, that familiar heat burning and coloring my face with that crimson that sears like a Spanish sunset._

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring..."_

_"I-italy! W-what is the matter? Are you alright?!" I panic at the way her voice cracks and she stops a few feet from me, eyes clouded with confusion._

_"Yes, I am alright." She smiles, "But- H-holy Rome, are you alright? You look like you have a fever!" She cries, pressing her hands to my face, that warmness of her skin causing my heart to gallop violently beneath my ribs. I gasp and pull away, trying to calm my heaving chest._

_"I am fine! I am...fine." I sigh. "Italy...I, have something, I wish to ask of you." I manage, clenching and unclenching my small hands at my sides. _

_"...but I love you..."_

_"H-holy Rome? What is this?" Her voice is contained to a mere whisper, hands clasped in front of her and her amber eyes shone in the afternoon sun._

_"...until the end..."_

_"Will you...become one with me?" I murmur, eyes clamping shut and she tilts her head._

_"What?"_

_"...of..."_

_"Will you...will you..." I repeat, but the words will not leave my mouth. The words that have wanted to escape for so long, the words that were burning my throat and bringing tears to my eyes._

_"...time..."_

_"Holy...Rome?" A daring hand reaches for my cheek but all the air is suddenly gone from my lungs, and I am scampering backwards, falling onto the hill side._

_"Italy I want you to become one with me! I want us to be together for all of eternity, for us to be the most powerful country, to rise up and avenge Grampa Rome-" I now stand at the top of the hillside, a hand open and outstretched, the color painted on my cheeks not noticed in the fading light._

_Italy is the only one in my sights._

_The the wind blows through her hair, flowers in her hand blow away with the night-time wind and she looks at the ground, her eyes fixated on the grass before looking back up._

_Her eyes are like nothing I had ever seen before._

_They are filled with confusion, and brimming with the uncertainty I had feared from the beginning. They are dulled and her pupils are dilated from the lack of the light, but only one thought runs through my mind._

_I want to run._

_I want to run from this place, run far away and never return, my eyes burning with the appearance of tears. She has never looked at me this way before, and I find myself struggling to tear my eyes away from her, the pain in my heart seeping through every crevasse in my hollow being. But my feet stand firm, like they are nailed to the dirt below me, and I await an answer. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...but I'm leaving." I whisper, eyes locked on hers and bottom lip caught between my teeth. Her head snaps up and her eyes are filled with worry and tears begin to roll down her cheeks._

_"W-what? Where are you going? Holy Rome why are you leaving?!" He voice increases and cracks slightly, tears rolling over her lips._

_"I have to go to war. I must fight." I begin to approach her, and before she can run away I grab her hands, and she looks at me with panic shining in her eyes. _

_"Come what may..." I sing softly, and she looks me in the eyes for the first time that night._

_"Come what may...I will love you, until my dying day!" Italy's cheeks become over run with the pain pouring from her heart, and she begins to sing as well, but the words are like air itself; soundless and smooth, and I pull her closer to hear her sing._

_But the picture seems to grow blurry around the edges, and she does, too, body melting and running like paint down a canvas. _

_"Italy-"_

Germany wakes with a start, those same, blue eyes staring thoughtless at the ceiling, that same heart beating wildly in his chest. That dream - that was him thinking those things, speaking to Italy in that manner and-

_Italy._

_That was him._

It can't be, _'I'm remembering...'_ Germany clenches the sheets below him, aqua eyes growing wide and pupils shrinking in the sea of the blue irises.

_'It's always has and always will be-Italy.'_

~

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace..."_

_I stand, my body quaking and tears flooding my face as I reach of him again, but his figure is gone; and I am eluded, falling to the soil below me with a small 'oomph'._

_"Holy Rome!" I cry, voice rushed and frantic as my tears threaten to drown me alive, the pain like an ocean; I almost feel faint, eyes fluttering shut for a brief second._

_"I will return to you, my sweet Italy! I promise I will return!" He had said before his body melded with the fiery sun, the streaks on my pale face gleaming with the reflection of the boy who is, and always will be, my only love._

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste..." I begin to sing, voice hushed and frail, and for a moment I hear him, too, singing along, and the voice fades into the wind as I let out a harsh sob from my chest._

_"And my world revolves around you..." The voice is gone, but returns as my mind creates his being once again._

_"And there's no mountain, too high. No river, too wide. Song out this song, and I'll be there by your side." His smile could put the stars to shame, eyes blue as the Mediterranean itself, and I'm being pulled under._

_"Storm clouds may gather, and stars, may go hide. But I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"Until the end of time."_

"Ve-e Germany!" Italy cries, tears fresh in his eyes and hands over his chest. He throws himself hastily to the opposite side of the bed, cringing and letting out a sob when he isn't draped over a Germans strong torso.

"That...d-dream..." Italy murmurs, trailing fingers over his cheek bones and gasps lightly as he finds new tears. "That boy..." Italy looks down at the sheets below him, the fabric blue like the Mediterranean Sea.

Blue like the boy's caring, shining eyes.

The sheets were clenched between slim fingers and a fair-skinned hand became littered in tears.

"That boy.._.broke his promise._"

His sobs shake the bed and echo through the empty room, the pain in his chest clawing at his heart like a savage animal. 'What is this feeling? This _god-awful_, _gut-wrenching_ feeling in my abdomen?' The small Italian hears his voice echo in his head, the words reflected into his vision as he sees himself in front of his own eyes, along with that blue-eyed boy.

"What is happening? _What is happening?!_" He screams, and he hears distant footsteps.

_'He's coming for you...'_ No. That's not it.

What _is_ that?

"Italy?"

Oh God. _'He's coming for me. Why would he come for me after lying to me, and telling me that he would return, that he loved me?'_

Italy gasps, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes grow wide. But the boy didn't break his promise. The boy did return.

"Italy are you alright-" Germany bursts through, body just inside the doorway and his eyes locked on Italy.

He's right there.

_'He's been in my life this whole time, he's done more than just return - he's protected me even though I've put myself into danger, helped me when I'm wounded-'_

_"Italy."_ Germany whispers fiercely, eyes going soft and the lids are gathering tears, but he wipes them away with a quick hand. He walks hesitantly, feet rolling and making the wood floor lightly creak with each step.

"Italy." He says incredulously, like he can't believe he's actually_ here,_ in front of him and he kneels before him. Tear after tear escape his eyes before he can react, and he looks up, mouth trembling and blue irises glassy with liquid. He chokes and brings a hand to Italy's face, his fingers feather light and unsure until Italy leans into the gentle touch.

_"I'm so sorry, Italy." _

**Haha ending the chapter there woooo that suuuuucked so sorry about that but crey that song is their song and wow feelings ;-; but I will put the rest into another chapter please tell me how to improve pLEASE GOOD GOD FOR EVERYONE'S SANITY thank you have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forward: **  
**Hehe hey again...sorry you guys must endure another chapter of my mind being a douche and making me cry myself to sleep...even though I don't transfer my thoughts onto paper well (or into writing...as you can see) so try to enjoy it and if it's short and repetitive and jumbled I'm sorry the song is really freaking repetitive at the end. So yeah...knock yourselves out (some of you might literally...because of my story...but...please try to refrain...than k)**

"Ve~ Germany, look! The clouds look so beautiful today!" Germany's aquatic gaze is shifted over to the small Italian, his olive complexion shimmering in the sharp, afternoon sun. He feels a smile grace his lips and twitches slightly at the unfamiliar feeling of the way his mouth turns up in a way it hasn't in such a long while.

"Yes. They are quite unique..." He sighs, gruff voice trailing off slightly as he looks up. They are beautiful, like condensation trails that leave your lips when it's cold, or like steam off a pot of fresh pasta. He sighs again. _'Italy makes the best pasta',_ he thinks and he feels his gaze lax, sliding to the Italian at his side.

"Unique and perfect in every way." The German murmurs, and his face colors as Italy slides his hand over the his larger one.

"You know I'm talking about the clouds, don't you?" Italy giggles and blushes, though it is barely visible through his darker skin, and he presses a sweet kiss to Germany's cheek. Germany doesn't think he can flush more red than he already is, and Italy giggles again, turning away though leaving his hand curled within' Ludwig's.

"I love you, Ludwig." Feliciano breathes, voice feather light and Germany can feel the Italian's pulse coursing through his veins; flighty and quick, like a small birds heartbeat. And Germany's whole body stiffens, and he subconsciously rubs the pad of his thumb over Italy's hand, voice rough and deep.

"I love you, Feliciano." He murmurs, like he didn't hear the Italian and he smiles when his fingers are interlaced with someone else's.

"Y-you do?" The small Italian's voice is still small and careful, and Germany squeezes their linked fingers together. It seems to ease the small, brown haired boy, and Germany leans in to drop a loving loving kiss on Italy's forehead. He rests their's together, their pulses beating in time as that voice Italy has heard so many times. So many times in those dreams, those dreams about the boy with the Mediterranean eyes. But this is _right here_, and _right now_, with their fingers linked and gazes crossing.

"Come what may..." Italy's amber gaze flicks up to him, eyes already aglow with forming tears.

"Come what may..." He repeats, voice as light and fast as his heartbeat and Germany pulls him close.

"I will love you, until my dying day!" The both are singing, the words caressing each and every thought and worry, every tree and every living thing, and though they may have been broken,

"Oh, come what may!"

_They may have been apart for so long,_

"Come what may! I will love you!" Italy sings brokenly at the end, fingers moist with tears pressed into Germany's shirt. They are so close, so inseparable, and in this moment, that look in Italy's eyes makes Germany to forever vow to be there. To keep his Feliciano in his arms for as long as he is alive, for as long as he's breathing nothing will happen to his _liebling_.

"Suddenly the world..." Italy chokes out. "Seems such a perfect place." And Germany is crying, and he doesn't know how he could have stepped away from this being for so long.

"Come what may! Come what may!" They sing slower, the world seems to spin with them as they grow impossibly closer, lips inches apart and their irregular breaths mingling in the small space.

_But they are now here together,_

"I will love you! Until my dying day!" Italy is choking and sobbing, the slim arms that are wrapped around Germany's strong neck loosen as he caresses the back and pulls the blonde into a smoldering kiss. They both melt; Italy molding into Germany's strong form and a worn hand places itself on the small of the Feliciano's back, like it was meant to fit there all along. Like they were meant for each other all along, all those years ago, those lifeless, loveless, painful years ago when that Mediterranean eyed boy left him with nothing but a kiss and a hollow promise. But the promise was not hollow at all; the promise was fulfilled.

_And all is right and aligned in the world, as two people embrace in each others arms, the embers of lost love rekindling in their hearts..._

_"There was a boy...a very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far...very far...over land and sea. A little shy, and sad boy...but very wise...wise was he. And then one day, one magic day, he passed my way. While we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me; _

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love...and be loved in return."_

_Fin_

**Afterword:**  
**Soooo I hope that wasn't too bad, or short (wow now that I look at it, it's pretty fucking short I'm sorry), or terrible but the last line (that I also revised and put in the beginning of the first chapter ohonhonhon~) though a little long, is in the very beginning of Moulin Rouge. On the soundtrack it's called "Nature Boy" sung by David Bowie. I though this would add something, but I don't know...what do you guys think?! Love you all!**  
**Ciao~!**


End file.
